


Just One or Two More

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Theo, Harry, and Hermione reminisce after sending their children off to Hogwarts
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS





	Just One or Two More

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Reminiscing - looking through family pictures
> 
> Unbetad, this was so fun!

The moment Theo Nott crossed the wards to his home he was enveloped in what one might call a loving embrace. Growing up in Nott manor never felt this way. The words there had been cold and disapproving. That had never been a home to Theo. The only memories he had there were filled with pain, fear, and a deep sense of despair. The earliest memory he had was seeing his mother die in front of him. The memories did not get any happier. 

When Thorus Nott had been killed at the final battle, the family magic of the Nott family had settled heavily on Theo. He had been determined at that moment to do all that he could to erase the taint of dark magic and violence that he could feel from generations of the past patriarchs. 

He immediately surrendered Nott Manor to the ministry and gave them carte blanche to do with it and anything found inside what they wished. He worked hard as a defense lawyer for the ministry, taking more pro bono cases than any other in their employ. He regularly volunteered his time and money at the magical orphanage and St. Mungos.

St. Mungos had been where he became re-acquainted with his wife. Hermione had been just a trainee healer at the time, doing a rotation in the emergency department when he had brought in one of the children from the orphanage who had a bad bout of accidental magic and sprouted wings.  
Several months, countless owls, and one particularly embarrassing declaration of his feelings later, she agreed to have coffee with him. 

Three months into their relationship, they had been at the wedding of Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom where they both got roaring drunk, only to wake up the next morning both wrapped around Harry Potter. Harry had admitted to being attracted to them both, apologizing profusely for coming between them. Hermione had waved him off before asking if they would both be interested in a triad. 

Seven months later, the three were bonded in an ancient soul bond ritual performed by Minerva Mcgonagall. Two months after returning from their tour of the world honeymoon, Hermione was pregnant with their first child. 

They had been blessed with four children, the youngest of whom had started Hogwarts that morning. 

The home they had built together had never known pain. It was filled to the brim with love, devotion, and laughter. 

Upon entering the foyer, Theo could hear the laughter of his wife and husband, it brought a smile to his face and warmed his heart. Shedding his cloak, he went in search of them to see what was making them both so happy. 

Leaning against the doorway to the sitting room, he watched as Harry and Hermione were sitting on the sofa, photo albums spread out on their laps and the small table in front of them.

"What do we have here? Feeling nostalgic after dropping the children off for school?"

The way Hermione's face lit up with happiness and love the moment she saw him never failed to make his heart stop for a moment. The feeling it gave him was only rivaled by the look on Harry's face that was pure love and devotion.

"I'm feeling a bit teary at sending our last baby off to Hogwarts! Don't act like you're not upset, I saw you trying to wipe your eyes without anyone noticing!"

Harry busted out laughing, causing Theo to glare at him briefly "There's no shame in being sad Theo, I cried! I'm man enough to admit it!" 

Theo scoffed "I wasn't crying, I simply had something in my eye. I'd never embarrass myself in public like that."

Hermione snorted before falling into a belly laugh "You cried like a baby when we sent James to school the first time and you know it! I think I even have a picture somewhere!"

Hermione started flipping through the photos as Theo settled onto the arm of the sofa, running his fingers through Harry's messy black hair.

"Has she been like this since you got back?" Theo asked Harry in an undertone "I know she's been struggling since we found out we couldn't have any more children."

Harry glanced toward his wife who was still flipping frantically through a dark green photo album "She's alright, I think sending Cassie off was a bit harder than she thought it would be. Its helping her to look at the pictures, she cried a bit after we got home, she held it together at the station, didn't want to embarrass the kids. James, Orion, and Lily all promised to take care of Cassie. She'll know someone in each house already."

Theo knew his youngest daughter would be a hufflepuff, there was no doubt in his mind. She was the most gentle, caring, and compassionate soul he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. 

"When she sorted into Hufflepuff tonight, there will be one of our children in each house."

Hermione sighed loudly "Theo, just because you've been correct about the sorting for all of the children doesn't mean you'll be right this time. Every streak has to end eventually. Cassie will be a Ravenclaw, I just know it."

Theo scoffed "I've not only been right about all of our kids, but all of our friends' children as well. I told you all that Scorpius would be a Gryffindor and I was right! I also knew Frank Jr would be a Slytherin despite EVERYONE saying he was destined for Hufflepuff."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione who was laughing "Yes, yes you're practically a seer. I happen to think you're right this time. Cassie's a Puff down to her core. It will be nice to have a complete set."

"Look at this! The day Cassie was born! This is my favorite picture of the four of them." She was smiling, tears in her eyes as she gently caressed the picture.

"The cleanest the four of them have ever been, that's for sure."

Hermione smacked Harry on the arm "And whose fault is that? Look at this, they look like mud puppies at Hugo's seventh birthday! Lavender was furious when Orion instigated the mud fight."

Theo couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up looking at the picture. Orion had been eight at the time and was covered from head to toe in mud, Frank Longbottom Jr had so much mud on his face, you couldn't even see his eyes. Lyra Malfoy's hair was so caked with dirt you would have no idea she had flaming red hair to match her mother's.

"I believe you started that mud fight Theo. Molly swears her garden has never been the same after that." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I did no such things! I simply told Orion that his Uncle Draco, Uncle Blaise and I had once had such a fight and what nice, thick mud was in the garden. It's hardly my fault he decided to throw a handful right in Hugo's face!" Theo prided himself on being able to say that with a straight face, especially since Harry was laughing so hard, Theo feared he may bust something. 

"Oh! Look how small Lily was! I forgot how much hair she had when she was born! Thank Merlin it's calmed down as shes gotten older. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you, Harry Potter, for letting our daughter be the only one to inherit your truly awful hair." 

Harry scowled at her, mumbling under his breath "Your hairs no picnic." 

"What was that?" Hermione gave them both a sharp look when Theo tried to turn a laugh into a cough.

Thankfully all but Lily inherited Theos dark brown hair, though they all did have a slight curl to it thanks to their mother.

Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers over the baby pictures of all four of their children ``I miss hearing them run about the house. It's not even been a full day and I feel so empty. It was hard each time when we had to send one of them off, but now that they are all gone, I just don't know what to do with myself." 

Her voice had started to waver, clearly holding back tears "I miss them all so much."

Harry pulled her into his chest as she started to sob, clutching the baby pictures. Theo hurriedly went to her other side, rubbing gentle circles on her back. 

"I'm so sorry for my love. I miss them too. I wish there was something I could do." Theo looked at Harry who looked just as helpless as he felt. 

Hermione sniffled and pulled away   
"We could always adopt one or two you know."


End file.
